solo este dia
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Tsunade la recuerda, pero como prometieron, solo este día se permite llorar, solo este día ella regresa.


Tsunade la recuerda, pero como prometieron, solo este día se permite llorar

Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera ya los habría matado a todos quedando solo el equipo 7 

Se supone que la que narra es Tsunade, ella esta recordando, como contando al viento o algo así por el estilo

el primer parrafo es como de ubicación, de ahi en adelante quien habla es Tsunade

* * *

**Tsunade se encontraba nuevamente sumida en sus recuerdos mirando hacía un punto indefinido desde su oficina, Konoha estaba ya en penumbras, solo se distinguían las señales de los shinobis de guardia que vigilaban la villa, ya no tomaba como antes, rara vez se emborrachaba, solo lo hacía un día al mes desde que eso paso, solo este día se permitía recordar y llorar, solo este día se encerraba en su oficina y no permitía que nadie entrara, Shizune lo entendía, los demás lo aceptaban, solo este día, lo había prometido y ella cumplía su palabra**

Las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea, eso era un hecho, pero había cosas que no tenía por que pasar, había cosas que no eran justas, lo sabía mejor que nadie,

No era justo que su antiguo equipo se hubiera desintegrado y que sus integrantes hayan querido matarse,

No era justo que la hayan dejado sola, los dos habían muerto, si bien Orochimaru lo merecía Jiraiya no pero aun así había pasado, eso no era justo,

No era justo que _ella_ ya no estuviera, esa era la mayor injusticia que había presenciado hasta el momento, _ella_ tenía tantas cosas que hacer, tanto que vivir, _ella_ la había superado hacía tiempo, se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte y segura de si misma, había dejado de lado los juegos de niños para cumplir sus objetivos, había reunido nuevamente a su equipo y los había ayudado a superar sus traumas pero a pesar de todo esto, _ella_ había seguido llamándole maestra, aun seguía siendo vulnerable, aun se reía como niña y sus ojos brillaban ante un nuevo descubrimiento, había seguido tratándolos como niños y preocupándose cada que salían de misión, en definitiva la vida no era justa

No podía evitar pensar que quizás si hubiera sido a causa de una misión no les hubiera afectado tanto ya que habría sido haciendo lo que a _ella_ le gustaba o quizás si lo hubieran sabido desde un principio no se estarían culpando por no haberse dado cuenta pero el hubiera no existe y tenía que lidiar con la realidad

_Ella _se las había ingeniado para que nadie se diera cuenta, ahora lo sabía, los análisis demostraban que estuvo un año lidiando con esto pero cuido de que no se notara, había sido un año en el que ahora recordaba _ella_ no había pedido alguna misión pero pensó que era por que se estaba concentrando en el hospital, había sido un año en el que desaparecía días enteros pero nos tranquilizaba diciendo que había estado haciendo algunos experimentos y que se olvido avisar, nos daba una simple sonrisa y con eso le habíamos creído, a nadie se le hizo raro que en los últimos dos meses se hubiera desmayado en varias ocasiones, había dicho que era por el exceso de trabajo y le creímos, nadie tomo en cuenta que el último mes se veía mas pálida que de costumbre, que había dejado de salir y que ya no invitaba a nadie a su casa, todos estábamos tan ocupados en otra cosa que nadie noto como se iba perdiendo, ni yo, ni su mejor amiga o sus amigos, ni sus compañero de trabajo, ni su familia, ni siquiera Naruto o Sasuke que estaban pendientes, ni siquiera Kakashi que todo observaba, había sido muy cuidadosa, nunca dejo registros de nada a la vista, nunca pidió ayuda para nada, siempre cuido de brindarnos una sonrisa o una palabra tranquilizante cuando le preguntábamos algo.

Hasta ahora entiendo que era por que no quería que la viéramos así, no quiera que Shizune o yo la arrastráramos a cada nuevo procedimiento que se nos ocurriera, no quería que Ino estuviera a su lado a cada momento brindándole sus enormes sonrisas y sus palabras de apoyo, no quiera que los demás se organizaran para cuidarla y no dejarla sola, no quería que su familia se preocupara de más, no quería ver a Naruto llorar ante la noticia ni soportar sus cuidados extremosos, no quería ver la lastima en cara de Sasuke ni sus comentarios sarcásticos pero que demostraban lo preocupado que estaba, no quería a Kakashi vigilando cada movimiento que diera, pero sobre todo no quería que sufriéramos con _ella_ un año, no quería ver como al igual que _ella_ nosotros también nos íbamos perdiendo, nos cuido hasta en el ultimo momento.

La ultima semana hizo que mandara a Naruto y a Sasuke a una misión especial en busca de una extraña hierba, aun no comprendo como me deje convencer pero lo hice, preparo un curso intensivo para Ino, Ten Ten y Hinata en el hospital de la aldea oculta de la lluvia, eso las mantuvo fuera toda la semana, encargo a Shizune la búsqueda de un expediente de 10 años atrás, tampoco se como la convenció pero también la mantuvo ocupada, preparo varios antídotos que mando a Suna bajo el cuidado de Neji, Shikamaru Shino y Lee, así se deshizo de ellos también, hizo que los niños tuvieran una excursión al bosque de la muerte y puso a cargo a Chouji y a Kiba, así estuvieron ocupados toda la semana con los niños de la escuela, le dio a Kakashi la nueva edición del Icha Icha y así también se encargo de que Kakashi se olvidara del mundo entero, organizo un viaje para su familia a unas aguas termales de dos semanas, así se aseguraba de quedarse sola, supuse que esa semana tenía demasiadas energías y no dije nada ya que extrañamente esa semana el consejo me dio mas trabajo del habitual, aun creo que ellos lo sabían y lo hicieron por petición de ella, lo niegan pero los descubriré, se estaba preparando para dejarnos pero no quería que estuviéramos ahí, sabía que si estábamos cerca se derrumbaría y nos confesaría todo, quería terminar con esto sola sin preocuparnos de más y lo logro.

El hospital no la extraño la semana que se fue, había pasado una año entrenando a varias chicas para que se encargaran de cualquier cosa en caso de que ella no estuviera por lo que no la necesitaron en ningún momento y pensaron que estaba con algún nuevo experimento por lo que no la buscaron, pero se encerró en su casa y de ahí no salió.

Cuando se acabo nuestra maratónica semana y todos llegaron de sus extrañas misiones se reunieron en el Ichiraku como siempre, fue en ese momentos cuando se dieron cuanta de que ella no estaba y nadie la había visto en una semana por lo que decidieron ir a buscarla, fueron la hospital pero no estaba en ningún laboratorio y se enteraron de que tampoco había ido, buscaron en cada biblioteca o tienda pero nada, cuando llegaron conmigo ya estaban preocupados y al saber de que ni Shizune ni yo la habíamos visto y no estaba registrado que hubiera salido de la aldea empezaron a temer lo peor y después de buscar una vez más ahora junto con Shizune y conmigo fuimos a su casa, extrañamente fue el último lugar que se nos ocurrió, al llegar ya nos estábamos imaginando mil y unas cosas pero cuando tocamos nadie abrió, ni siquiera los gritos de Naruto hicieron algún cambio por lo que nos olvidamos del respeto y entramos en su casa, todo estaba en penumbras y con una ligera capa de polvo pero nadie dijo nada, Ino y Hinata fueron a su habitación a ver si estaba ahí pero solo se oyó un grito de Ino y todos corrimos a ver que pasaba, entramos al cuarto y lo que vimos nadie lo espero, parecía un cuarto de hospital, la cama de Sakura albergaba a una pequeña figura totalmente pálida y demacrada conectada a un respirador artificial y varios sueros, si no supiéramos que era la casa de Sakura y que era la única con cabello rosa no la hubiéramos reconocido, había monitores registrando cada función, había miles de pastillas y frascos con líquidos de diferentes colores por toda la habitación además de jeringas llenas de un liquido espeso que pronto reconocí pero no quise aceptar.

Naruto fue el primero en decir algo, se abalanzo sobre la cama y empezó a zarandear a la frágil figura que ahí se encontraba logrando que abriera sus ojos que ya estaban sin brillo, su cara de sorpresa era obvia, no se espero encontrarnos ahí, Naruto se puso como loco y exigió saber que pasaba, Sakura solo sonrío y le acarició el rostro suavemente mientras derramaba unas lagrimas silenciosas, Ino se acerco y la acuso de una mala broma, le rogó que se levantara, Hinata comenzó a llorar al comprender lo que pasaba y se abrazo de Kiba que ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos, Shino solo observaba la escena y acariciaba el cabello de Hinata, Shikamaru se acerco a Ino que estaba fuera de si y la abrazo, ella se trato de soltar pero Shikamaru la brazo mas fuerte y ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras me veía con ojos desconcertados pero Chouji se acerco y se sentó con ella en uno de los sillones mientras la consolaban, Neji, Lee y Ten Ten estaban tratando de alejar a Naruto de la chica pero el ya estaba recostado en la cama abrazando a Sakura y dejando salir las lagrimas, vi como Sasuke se acercaba por el otro lado y de igual forma se sentó a su lado y sostuvo su mano mientras trataba de retener las lagrimas, Shizune me sacó de la sorpresa y me extendió un folder, sabía lo que era pero no me atreví a agarrarlo, sabía lo que contenía de antemano pero aun así me rehúse hasta que Kakashi me dijo que ellos merecían saber que pasaba volteando a ver a los presentes, todos lo sabíamos pero extrañamente necesitaban oírlo, todos lo necesitábamos, mire a Sakura y solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, le quite el folder a Shizune y comencé a leerlo, conforme iba avanzando no pude evitar sorprenderme y entristecerme, sabía que esta enfermedad no tenía cura y ahora cobraba una víctima más, había pasado mucho tiempo estudiándola pero no pude encontrar nada, en ese momento supe por que Sakura tuvo un repentino interés por esta enfermedad hacía poco mas de un año, termine de leer y los voltee a ver a todos nuevamente, Shizune estaba checando monitores y sueros, ella sabía tan bien como yo que no había nada que hacer pero aun así lo estaba haciendo, Hinata se había tranquilizado un poco pero aun seguía abrazada a Kiba con Shino a su lado, Ino estaba sentada arriba de Chouji, aun no podía calmarse y Shikamaru solo veía a Sakura con gran tristeza, Ten Ten tenía agarrados de la mano a Neji y a Lee, ella había comenzado a llorar, Kakashi estaba recargado en una esquina, no levantaba la mirada y se había subido un poco mas la máscara, por fin voltee a ver a Sakura, ella estaba tratando de respirar, me miro pidiendo perdón y suplicando que dijera lo inevitable, Naruto la estaba abrazando, ya no lloraba solo acariciaba su cabello y susurraba cosas, Sasuke la tenía tomada aun de la mano y seguía reprimiendo las lagrimas, nadie hablaba, solo se oían sollozos, respiraciones entrecortadas y el maldito monitor que nos aseguraba que ella aun vivía.

Hable lentamente, explique lo que tenía, les dije que el diagnostico tenía poco mas de un año, todos se sorprendieron ante esto, nadie lo sabía, les dije que era lo que pasaba y finalmente les dije que era incurable, el ultimo análisis mostraba la fase final, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer y entonces solté una lagrima mientras agregaba que jamás lo hubo, Sakura se levanto levemente con ayuda de Sasuke y Naruto, se quito la mascara que la ayudaba a respirar y dijo casi en un susurro "los subestime, esperaba que llegaran mañana, no quería que me vieran así, lo siento" y comenzó a llorar, Ino se paro y camino hasta la cama, se paro aun lado y le dijo que esperaba que no hubiera sufrido, que la quería mucho pero que aun estaba enojada por no decirle, la abrazo y Sakura solo le sonrió, la rubia solo agrego que la iba a extrañar y se sentó nuevamente entre Chouji y Shikamaru, Hinata fue la siguiente en acercarse, le dijo que la iba a extrañar, que ya no podría prestarle ese kimono que tanto quiso y le dedico una sonrisa de despedido, Sakura le sonrío y le dedico un silencioso gracias, el siguiente fue Lee, le dijo que su llama de la juventud siempre brillaría para él, que ahora era su turno de ser fuerte y que siempre la recordaría, Sakura sonrío ante la pose de Lee, Shizune solo le dijo que lo del expediente perdido no se lo iba a perdonar y que esperaba que todo haya valido la pena y que ella se encargaría de mi, las dos se sonrieron, hasta en ese momento eran cómplices en contra mía, Sakura volteo a ver a Kakashi, este le dijo que el estaría bien, que el se encargaría de que no se mataran y que el toque del Icha Icha fue genial, que esperaba haber sido un buen maestro y que la quería, dándole un beso en la cien, en seguida me volteo a ver a mi, en sus ojos podía ver el miedo que estaba sintiendo, no quería morir pero ya lo había aceptado, me odie por no haberme dado cuenta, ella me miró y como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos me dijo que no había nada que hacer, que esperaba que la perdonara por haber hecho lo que hizo pero que ella mejor que nadie debería de comprender por que lo hizo, después de todo éramos demasiado parecidas, volteo a ver un cajón de su tocador, me acerque a él y lo abrí, saque el sobre que estaba ahí y no pude evitar llorar, decía para mis amigos, era lo que nos iba a dejar como despedida, en verdad no esperaba que aun la encontráramos con vida, la abrace fuertemente y comencé a llorar mientras Shizune me tomo de la mano.

Finalmente Sakura habló de nuevo, solo dijo "Naruto, Sasuke-kun, perdónenme, los amo, siento haberlos hecho sufrir" y así dio su ultimo suspiro, las maquinas nos anunciaban que el fin había llegado, Kakashi las apago y derramo las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo, Sasuke y Naruto hicieron igual, abrazaron aún mas el cuerpo de vida de Sakura y lloraron susurrándole palabras de amor, Ino no aguanto más y se dejo caer nuevamente, Hinata también volvió a llorar, se abrazó aun mas de Kiba que estaba igual que ella y entre sus manos sostenía las de Shino, Ten Ten ahora estaba abrazada de Neji, ya se podían oír los sollozos que soltaba, Lee solo se recargo en su espalda y comenzó a llorar de igual forma, Shizune me volteo a ver derramando las lagrimas, yo solo tenía ojos para mi alumna, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba muerta, se había estado muriendo durante un año y nadie se dio cuenta.

El funeral fue a los 5 días, había dejado una carta poder en la que especificaba que había dejado registro de cada fase de la enfermedad, que todo estaba documentado y que quería que estudiaran su cuerpo para ver si podía ayudar a encontrar la cura, esa fue su ultima contribución, el ultimo tratamiento que invento era perfecto para curar la fase uno de la enfermedad, además había dejado instrucciones precisas de como detectarla antes de que empezara a avanzar, no cabe duda, era la mejor.

Todos estuvieron presentes, no falto ninguno, la tristeza se podía sentir en el aíre, el cielo estaba sumamente nublado y hacía un aire espantoso, la aldea se sentía igual que nosotros, destrozada, no se puso su nombre en la piedra de las caídos, no había muerto en combate pero eso no nos importo, para nosotros _ella_ había muerto como la mejor.

Cuando los servicios se acabaron solo quedamos nosotros, no queríamos irnos, ninguno, Naruto se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo en un llanto desconsolado gritando que la vida era injusta, nadie le dijo nada, todos opinamos lo mismo, Sasuke solo tenía la mirada fija en la lapida que estaba delante de nosotros, siempre bastante inexpresivo pero sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza, Kakashi estaba igual que siempre, con esa mascara nadie sabía lo que pensaba pero el hecho de que no estuviera leyendo dejaba ver lo afectado que estaba, en definitiva todos estábamos mal pero ellos estaban peor, sabía que se culpaban por no haberlo notado, eran amigos, compañeros, familia y no se fijaron en ella, sabía que les costaría demasiado superarlo.

Al día siguiente nos reunimos para leer lo que nos había dejado, no tuvimos fuerzas para hacerlo con anterioridad, no queríamos saber lo que había pasado, ya me había memorizado su expediente de tantas veces que lo leí, seguía sorprendida de que no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, esa enfermedad no era precisamente sutil en sus ultimas fases, desde su diagnostico avanzaba rápidamente por lo que el paciente no podía ocultarlo, pero _ella_ lo hizo, _ella_ lo logro.

Todos llegaron a la hora indicada, Shizune entro intempestivamente y se puso a arreglar mi oficina que estaba totalmente desordenada , Hinata llego acompañada de Kiba, aun traía los ojos rojos, sabía por Neji que no había dormido en toda la noche y que solo se había dedicado a llorar, Shino llego poco después junto con Lee, Ten Ten llego con Neji, ella traía el cabello solo recogido con una pinza, al parecer estaba mas afectada de lo normal, el hecho de que no se hubiera peinado como era habitual lo dejaba ver, Ino llego junto con Shikamaru y Chouji, me enteré que Shizune la había tenido que sedar para que descansara, los últimos en aparecer fueron Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, sabía que habían estado toda la noche en el cementerio, en sus rostros se notaba lo que estaban pasando y en ese momento dude que pudieran sobrevivir.

Nadie hablaba, solo reconocían la presencia del otro mirándose, en verdad era triste verlos así, todos se culpaban por no haberlo notado, todos lo hacíamos.

Abrí el sobre lentamente, con miedo por lo que pudiera decir y comencé a leer:

"_supongo que ya saben lo que paso, no quiero aburrirlos con mi historial medico de nuevo además de que tengo cosas mas importantes que decirles, lamento mucho el estado en que me vieron, hice todo lo posible por que no se notara pero al final ya no pude controlarlo, se estarán preguntando por que lo hice, por que no les dije nada, en verdad la respuesta es simple, no quería que nadie lo supiera, Tsunade-shishio supongo que ya sabe todo lo que hice para lograrlo, me la pase buscando medicamentos que me ayudaran a que no se notara, no quería que me vieran con ojeras, o pálida, batallando con la coordinación o desvariando y al parecer lo logre, nadie se enteró, eso era lo que quería pero les pido una disculpa por eso, se que no me van a perdonar que los haya engañado pero era necesario, solo así iba poder afrontar esta enfermedad"_

Seguí lentamente con la lectura, me sentía como en otro mundo, sentía que no era real lo que estaba viviendo

"_Ino, en verdad siento no habértelo dicho, no sabes cuantas veces estuve a punto de correr a buscarte y contarte todo, cuantas veces desee tus abrazos y tus palabras de aliento pero no era justo para ti, no era justo que te quitara la vida para pretender que la mía iba a seguir, espero me perdones por esto, no sabes la falta que me hiciste pero aun así ahí estuviste, después de todo tenemos muy buenos recuerdos, no puedes negar que las clases de cocina fueron divertidas y mas cuando toda la sala exploto, o las noches que pasamos platicando arreglando arreglos florales o nuestras peleas por ver quien era la mas bonita, velo por el lado amable, ya no tienes competencia, se que no es consuelo pero promete que seguirás siendo tan divertida como siempre, no dejes que esto te afecte, no me lo perdonaría, además tienes que conquistarlo, te confesare algo, yo se que tu le gustas, así que ponte guapa y ve por el, vive y deja de lamentare y de llorar por que te vas a poner fea, además tienes que ser fuerte, si no quien va a cuidar que Chouji cuide su dieta o Shikamaru siga respirando, después de todo le parece demasiado problemático, no amiga, tienes que ser fuerte por ti y por ellos, no lo olvides, te quiero"_

Voltee a ver a la chica, de sus azules ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, supongo que hará lo que le pido, eso espero

"_Hinata, sabes que lamento haber dejado de entrenar contigo, pero tu podrías descubrirme, siempre fuiste demasiado intuitiva y no podía permitirlo, por eso me aleje de ti con todo el dolor de mi corazón, en verdad lamento si te hice sentir mal pero espero habértelo compensado con todas las horas que pasamos platicando en el lago, de verdad disfrute de tu compañía y tus comentarios, no lo sabes pero muchas veces gracia a ti pude seguir con esta farsa, tu me animaste a no darme por vencida, gracias por haber estado ahí y no te preocupes, yo se que podrás superar esto, eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas, lo se y tu lo sabes, solo no te des por vencida y lucha por lo que quieres, cuida a Shino y a Kiba, se que son bastante desesperante y mas cuando tienen que ir a las revisiones periódicas pero si tu no estas ahí para llevarlos y acompañarlos sabes que no van, no los dejes solos, te necesitan"_

Hinata solo enterró su cara en el pecho de Kiba y siguió llorando

"_Ten Ten, supongo que estarás deseando practicar tu tiro al blanco conmigo, pero te alegraras al saber que por fin pude conseguir esas armas que tanto querías, ya no las voy a ver, llegan en un mes pero no importa, se que las a disfrutar y les vas a dar un buen uso y no olvides que necesito que estés bien, si no quien va a controlar a Lee y quien le va a bajar los humos a Neji, tu eres el pilar de ese equipo así que deja de estar triste, además presiento que las cosas cambiaran y podrás tener lo que deseas, no desesperes, ya veras como las cosas se arreglan"_

"_Shikamaru, supongo que ahora comprendes por que me la pase mandándote a misiones, tu eres el que fácilmente se hubiera dado cuenta de mi situación, de hecho me sorprende que no lo hicieras, eso me demuestra que por fin te pude ganar una, aunque hubiera deseado que fuera de shogi pero bueno, con esto me conformo, sabes que cuento contigo para que cuides a Ino, ella esta medio loca pero se que tu la puedes controlar, ya se que es demasiado problemático pero si no lo haces tu quien, además tienes que llevar a Chouji con la dietista, me alegro haber sido tu amiga, a pesar de que siempre me callabas, contemplar las nubes fue una buena terapia, hay una cosa que lamento, vas a tener que buscar a alguien mas para que te de misiones a Suna por que de igual forma supongo que es demasiado problemático para ti hablar con ella, o es por los hermanos, probablemente sea eso, ellos si son problemáticos, de todas formas espero que ya hables con ella, has valer mi trabajo, te deje varias pastillas que tienes que llevar. Cuídate y salúdamela"_

Cuando levante mi vista para ver a Shikamaru, tenía su cara de fastidio habitual pero adornada esta vez con una sonrisa, vaya que mi alumna era buena, hasta en este momento nos arreglaba la vida y cuidaba que fuéramos felices

"_Chouji, por favor, ve con la dietista, el hecho de que de la comida saques energía para tu técnica no quiere decir que tenga que ser pura comida chatarra, además creo que le gustas a Lili-chan, así que ve con ella, si no sabes que Ino te va a llevar y no es muy buena disimulando las cosas, así que mejor ve con Shikamaru, sirve que así va por las pastillas, te los encargo mucho"_

"_Neji, ya se, soy una tonta, me lo dijiste cuando termine los entrenamientos contigo pero con tu técnica te ibas a dar cuenta de lo que pasaba y eso no lo podía permitir, además de que ya no soportaba las horas interminables de meditación, tienes que saberlo, son aburridas, todos lo pensamos pero nadie te lo dice, yo me atrevo por que ya no puedo ver como frunces el ceño y me ves fijamente, algo bueno tenía que salir de esto, por cierto, ya dile lo que sientes, no te va a esperar por siempre, cuídala y cuida a Hinata, no las dejes solas, por cierto, tienes que cumplir tu apuesta, el hecho de que no este no quiere decir que vas a dejar de lado tu palabra, Cuídate"_

Todos volteamos a ver al chico con cara interrogante, no sabíamos de lo que hablaba pero el solo subió los hombros y volteo la cara, vaya que era algo raro, ya nadie lloraba, al contrario, muchas veces tuvimos que contener la risa ante las cosas que Sakura dejo, hasta en esta situación nos hacía reirá.

"_Shino, te alegrara saber que lo conseguí, pasa con Suzume-chan por el polvo, encontré por fin vitaminas para tus insectos, aun creo que debes ir con un veterinario, el hecho de que este dentro de ti no quiere decir que los tenemos que atender en el hospital, pero por ti lo hice, además le gustas a Suzume-chan y se alegrara de verte, ya invítala a salir, le gusta ir al bosque, llévala, te encargo a Kiba, cuídalo y no dejes que Akamaru coma basura, cuida a Hinata, no lo necesita pero un amigo siempre es bien recibido"_

"_Kiba, te suplico que ya dejes de andar de casanova, ninguna de las enfermeras te quiere ver, ya establécete, además Akamaru necesita presencia femenina, no podrás negar que se veía divino con el moño rosa, cuídate mucho y no dejes a Shino ni a Hinata, te necesitan para reírse"_

"_Lee, no dejes que tu llama de la juventud se apague, hazlo por mi, además tienes que cuidar que la de todos siga igual que siempre, tu tienes que animarlos, sabes que no podría confiar esto a ningún otro, cuento contigo, además déjame decirte que cuando estaba decaída, me acordaba de ti y no me dejabas rendirme, después de todo mi llama de la juventud no me dejo sola, te mando un beso"_

"_Shizune, perdóname por favor, se que prometimos cuidarnos siempre, pero ni modo, me adelante, no pude detenerlo y no digas que si te hubiera dicho íbamos a encontrar la cura, sabes que no es cierto, siento lo del expediente, pero necesitaba ocuparte y que mejor que no eso, además tuviste compañía así que no todo fue tan malo, te encargo mucho a los muchachos, se que son escandalosos pero no hacen nada malo, cuida a Tsunade, no dejes que beba tanto y dale sus pastillas, sabes que te va a necesitar, no la dejes sola, sabes, me hubiera gustado irme de viaje con ustedes, así como me contabas que te fuiste con Tsunade, irse sin importar nada, supongo que hay cosas que siempre desee hacer pero eso ya no importa, cuídate y cuídalos, te quiero."_

"_Kakashi-sensei, no pude evitarlo, rompí mi promesa, se que juramos que siempre estaríamos juntos pero ya no pude quedarme, lamento dejarlo solo pero se que saldrá adelante, siempre lo hace, además tengo que pedirle un favor, cuide a Naruto y a Sasuke, sabe que ellos son unos inmaduros, aunque tiene miles de técnicas y una fuerza sorprendente aun son unos niños y necesitan quien los vigile y los aconseje, ese es su trabajo ahora, lamento no haber sido la alumna que quiso, pero espero no haberlo defraudado. Se que esta enojado por no haberle dicho nada, pero no quería que me tuviera compasión, no lo iba a soportar, así que perdóneme por ocultárselo. Lamento irme así, nunca pude ver su rostro, bueno, supongo que todos merecemos tener secretos, lo se mejor que nadie. Espero le haya gustado la nueva Icha Icha, no sabe lo que me costo conseguirla, pero valió la pena, si no, no me hubiera dejado sola, lo quiero mucho, lo voy a extrañar sensei"_

"_Sasuke, perdóname, te prometí que jamás te iba a hacer daño, lamento no haberlo cumplido, pero sabes que nunca vas a estar solo, yo voy a seguir cuidándote, se que no te gusta pero no me importa, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, además de que ahora yo no me lo puedes impedir. Sabes, descubrí que cuando algo se desea lo suficiente sucede, así te pudimos traer de vuelta, entonces voy a desear que siempre estemos juntos, ya se que es imposible, no pongas tu cara pero he de encontrar la manera de no dejarlos solos, ya lo veras, sabes que soy persistente y lo consiguiere. Se que estas enojado por ocultarte lo de mi enfermedad pero de todas formas no había nada que hacer y no quería que fueras diferente conmigo, porque lo hubieras sido, me habrías dicho cosas lindas y ya no me hubieras llamado molestia, cosa que no lo iba a permitir, después de todo su soy una molestia. Tienes que prometer que cuidaras a Naruto, no lo dejes solo, el te necesita y también a Kakashi-sensei, sabes que necesita que le recuerden que tiene que seguir adelante además prometieron que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, ya se que incumplí esto pero la promesa esta ahí y se tiene que cumplir. Te encargo mi casa, no dejes que Naruto la destruya, después de todo es nuestra casa. Ya se que estas cansado de oír esto pero es la última, te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, te mando un beso y un abrazo."_

"_Naruto, siento haberte dejado, no quería irme pero no estaba en mis manos, te juro que luche con todas mis fuerzas contra esto pero no soy tan fuerte como tu y me venció, siento no habértelo dicho pero no quería que te encadenaras a mi un año y dejaras de lado tu sueño, lo hice una vez y jure que no te dejaría hacerlo de nuevo, se que serás un excelente Hokage, lamento no poder verlo pero se que lo harás bien. Espero me perdones, ya se que me has de estar odiando y odiando a todos pero no lo hagas, no te atormentes, no había nada que pudieras hacer, lo se y Tsunade lo sabe, era imposible salvarme. Promete que dejaras de comer solo ramen, te hará daño algún día y ya no estaré para cuidarte, no dejes que esto te ponga triste, ahora mas que nunca necesitas seguir igual que siempre, la vida continua y tu tienes mucha por delante, vigila a Kakashi, sabes que un día de estos se descuidara y podrás ver su rostro, se que lo conseguirás además de que necesita compañía, no dejes que se rinda, lo siguiente se que lo harás de todas formas pero cuida a Sasuke, ahora te necesita mas que nadie, no dejes que se hunda de nuevo, batallamos mucho para que estuviera de vuelta, no puedes permitir que vuelva a lo mismo, te encargo mi casa, ahora tu casa, es tuya, necesitas un hogar y mi casa lo será. Te lo digo de nuevo te amo con toda el alma, esperare volverte a ver, te amo. Un beso y un abrazo"_

En ese momento ya no pude contener las lagrimas, me deje caer pesadamente en la silla, de nuevo todos estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, Shizune siguió leyendo, yo ya no podía

"_Tsunade-sama, maestra, no sabe cuanto lo siento, se que debí hablar con usted, me hicieron falta sus consejos pero no podía permitir que viera como me moría, eso no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás, no sabe cuanto agradezco que me haya hecho su alumna, aprendí mucho de usted, de verdad gracias por el tiempo que me dedico. Sabe también que cosa, le gane, le dije que nosotros 3 no seríamos como ustedes, que la historia no se repetiría y no lo hizo, eso me hizo feliz, se que siempre confío en mi y no la defraude, cumplí mi objetivo, reuní a mi equipo y los cuide, ahora espero que usted lo haga por mi, cuídelos mucho por favor_

_Sabe, su jutsu de la juventud me sirvió de maravilla, gracias a el pude esconder las secuelas de la enfermedad, de verdad agradezco que me lo enseñara_

_Ya se que no le va a gustar lo que voy a pedir pero tiene que prometer que lo hará, tiene que prometerme que no se dejara llevar por la tristeza ni la melancolía, tiene que prometer que no se dejara vencer y que no se emborrachara por mi culpa, eso no lo puedo permitir, tiene que prometerme que no dejara que mi recuerdo la atormente, tiene que hacerlo si no todo lo que hice no abra valido de nada, tiene que prometer que no dejara que mi familia se venga abajo, porque los que están ahí son mi familia y no me perdonaría si por mi culpa ellos se perdieran._

"_Hagamos un trato, solo un día al mes le dejare que beba y se encierre con sus fantasmas, solo uno y ya, solo un día al mes dejara que los demás se entristezcan y los recuerdos los invadan, esta es mi petición para todos, me tienen que hacer esta promesa, solo este día me podrán llorar, los demás días harán como si nada, como si todo siguiera igual por que así será, después de todo no me necesitan, me encargue este año de comprobarlo, ustedes pueden vivir sin mi, lo saben, por eso no me cuesta trabajo irme, por que se que estarán bien"_

"_ya se acerca, puedo sentirla, el fin llegara pronto, de nuevo les pido perdón, pero espero que con esto entiendan por que no les dije, no era necesario que les arruinara un año de su vida solo por ser egoísta, para que crearnos falsas ilusiones, solo hubiera sido mas doloroso para todos, así la vida pudo seguir normal, sin complicaciones, los quiero a todos"_

"_Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, siento dejarlos solos, se que prometimos que nos íbamos a ayudar en todo y que siempre estaríamos juntos pero esto no lo podíamos hacer en equipo, este era mi camino ninja no una misión mas del equipo 7, de verdad lo siento pero no podía arrastrarlos conmigo, no hubiera soportado verlos sufrir conmigo un año, por eso lo hice, no iba a pretender vivir mientras ustedes morían, siento haberlos dejado"_

"_Tsunade, perdóneme, de verdad siento haberla dejado así, pero no se preocupe, estaré en un lugar mejor esperándolos a todos. Adiós"_

Shizune termino de leer, todos teníamos sentimientos entremezclados, por un lado el dolor de la perdida de una gran amiga, pero por el otro sabíamos que tenía razón, nos había cuidado hasta en el ultimo día, nos estaba pidiendo que viviéramos, por nosotros, por _ella_, fue un pacto silencioso entre nosotros, viviríamos por las promesas que le hicimos y por lo que _ella _ya no iba a poder, y solo este día nos permitiríamos llorarla.

Hoy se cumple ya un año y como prometimos solo recordamos un día al mes, solo este día yo me encierro en mi oficina a embriagarme con sake;

Shizune en los archivos, le gusta organizarlos;

Ino lo hace en la cocina de su casa en Suna, con Gaara, ahora son pareja

Shikamaru se la pasa en el bosque junto a Temari, la convenció de casarse con él y ahora viven juntos

Chouji en el gimnasio, es su forma de demostrar que hace caso a la dietista que ya es su esposa

Hinata va al lago donde platicaban juntas, ahí se esta todo el día

Shino y Kiba en el hospital, junto a sus novias

Lee simplemente entrena para que arda la llama de su juventud y recordar la tuya

Neji y Ten Ten en su casa, ahora están casados

Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto tienen un ritual curioso, temprano van al panteón y le llevan flores, le cuentan que hicieron en el mes y después se van a su campo de entrenamiento a recordar, en la tarde vuelven a su casa, a casa de Sakura y cada uno le llora en silencio, no creo que lo hayan superado, aparentan que si pero de momentos se quedan callados, como si se fueran a otro mundo, aun sigo vigilándolos, no quiero que un día de estos ellos hayan decidido reunírsele, _ella_ no me lo perdonaría

Así son las cosas una vez al mes, una vez al mes la aldea se entristece junto a nosotros, solo este día Sakura vuelve a visitarnos, lo sabemos por que las flores de cerezos se ven mas rosas que de costumbre, por que la sentimos a nuestro lado haciéndonos compañía, recordando junto a nosotros y consolándonos, por que cerramos los ojos y vemos los suyos, sus ojos verdes, resplandecientes y con vida, pero como prometimos, solo hoy la lloramos, solo este día.

* * *

Ya se que esto es de los raro que he escrito, se supone que iba a hacer uno cortito pero comencé a escribir y no pude parar, así quedo y así me gusto. Cuando le di la primera revisada me puse a llorar, fue como si no lo hubiera escrito yo, fue extraño, me llego demasiado aunque eso lo sumo a que me sentía sumamente melancólica.

Si tiene errores de puntuación o es difícil de entender háganmelo saber para corregirlo.

Espero les haya gustado y sea merecedor de un review


End file.
